The Horny Games
by bisexualgale666
Summary: OMFG THIS IS HOW THEY SHOULD HAVE HAD THE HUNGRE GAMZE
1. Chapter 1, Losing my virginity to Gale

Hi! My name is Katniss EverSEX, but people just call me Kat for short. I live in Disctrict 12, its so ratchet here. Thank GAWD there was an abricrombie and fitch. Thats where my friend Gale Hardbone I call him Hard for short. Gale was kinda my boyfriend. We go in the woods to hunt lions and shit cause ratchet ass district thirteen can't afford any food. I BLOW him in the woods sometimes but it's nothing serious. We've never had sex but today that was about to change.

"Hey"...I said. He said hey too. Then we fucked in the woods...it was okay. "The Horny Games is tomorrow" he said strocking my leather bra in his hand. I slaped him on the face. I told him to stop strocking my bra and called him a sicko. I tried not to laugh but I did cause Gale Hardbone is sexah and funnah. We had sex again, I came this time but only a little. Then we went back to talking about "The Horny Games." (The Horny Games is actually called "The Hunger Games" because the kids usually chosen for da games usually fuck in the woods. The Horny Games is kind of sick but in a fun fucked up way. There's tweleves districs in dis world and they choose 1 child from each district to compete meaning...day kill each other till theres only 1 fucking cunt left. I've never gotten chozen but if I did I'd probably fuc gale 1 more tim then go to fuc more dudes then die.

Hard then asked me," R u scarrrrred of getting chosen for da horny games?"

"NO, you sexy mother fucker, I''l be fucking fine." I said in a very sexy yet reluctant and angelic english accent. Gale then laughed because he thinks im funny as fuck. After we fuced for the third time in da woods we put on all of our clothes rather seductively and funnily and we went back to our ratchet ass homes. While I was walking home I gave some lion bones away to da people in the town so I could get some weed to smoke before dinnah. While smoking weed I was standing outside of this bakery. I like the bacery because this boy Peeda short for Pedophie lives der. I smoke my weed and get high outside and wait for him to come out. This time he didn't come outside. I was on my third cigererete of weed. I got mad and walked home highley cause pedophile didn't come out.


	2. Chapter 2, Gettin ready 4 da rap battle

Peeda cum out of the baykery and threw sum ratchet at bred at sum ratchet ass pigs all seductivly. I was high as fuc and I had the biggest fucing munchies,, I finished my weed cigarett and wnt to beat the shit outta those pigs to get that bread.

I brought the rest of the bread home to my sister prim, she's tiny as fuc, like legit she is a fucking child. My mom was upstairs crying or whatever because shes lik depresssed my dumbass dad died in da mine. He was stupid as fuc and my mom iz stupid as fuc.

I went up 2 my room 2 get ready for da rapping. Basically all da kids who are supposed 2 go 2 da horny games r supposed 2 get into a massive rap battle. Da 2 pussys who loose have to go into da horny games.

I spent a while getting ready. I was wearing a pink blouse with these like lame ass flowers on it, their like blue and shit, you can kind of see my boobs through it. Onlyy kinda though. I'm not like a slut or anthin. whatever haters. Anyway. I put on these like jean shorts with rips int hem and painted my nails pink and put on pink stiolettos. I brushed out my hair and put a blue ribbion in it and puton this like weirdass necklace my mom gave me it it was like a circle with this bird called a mockingjay in it. (if you dont no what the fuc a mockingjay is google dat shit.) I wasnt about to look like i lived in ratchetass disctrict 12 at da rap battle.


	3. Chapter 3, Rak Rak City Beotch

For da rap battle, we all gather in da center of town. Prim is holding my hand being all clingy. Da boys and da girls compete in da battle separately since they send 1 girl and 1 boy from each district to compete in da horny games. I see Hard over at the boys sid. He winks all sexi like... I sigh.

A lady in big pink hair wearin 13 inch hells and wearing a long floor lengh dress steps out onto da stage. Dis is Efy, she is from da Capital which is the only place in all the districts that has GOOD DESIGNR CLOTHES and not these ratchet ass clothes da rest of us have, she is the 1 who is the decider of the rap battle. For da rap battle we must pick our favorite rap beats and try to beat the other kids by rapping the best.

"LET DA RAP BATTLE BEGIN!" Effy shouts trumpanny, "AND MAY DA ODDS BE EVER IN YO FLAVOR!"

Suddenly, everyone was rap battlin each other. I, of course, was sooo good in my very sexy redishon of Rak City that there was no way I could ever loose to anyone. I was by far da best rapper in all of district 12. So I waited impationly for the rap battle to end lookin over at Hard… he seemed like was doing a pretty good job with his Drake song. Rappin all sexy like with his abs glistenin... tho i'd never admit it. I wasn''t thinkin about Prim or her redishon of Super Bass by Niki Manja and I was barly paying attention when Efy shouted da name of the girl loser of da battle from da stage.

"PRIM ROSE EVERSEX!" I heard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
